Shutara Shihōin
Shutara Shihōin (四楓院 修多羅, Shihōin Shutara) is a Visored and an ally of Hiroshi Shoujin and Voltner. The former captain of the 2nd Division, Shutara descends from the prestigious Shihōin clan through his father, the former head of the Shihōin clan. After an incident where Shutara gained Hollow powers against his own will, he voluntarily gives up his captancy and departs Soul Society and confines himself to live in the realm of Nosgard. Known widely by his Muika epithet the Raven (烏, karasu), he is very well known within the Omnitsukido as the Flashlight (懐中電灯, kaijūdentō) due to his mastery of the art. Appearance Shutara is an effeminate young man with short, green-tinted hair which covers the middle of his face and extends down to the middle of his neck. He possesses sea-green eyes. He wears a dark colored shawl over his clothing, which consists of a black shirt with white stripes on the sides and a large collar and black pants, which cuff at his knees exposing long gray socks. He wears very thin waraji as footwear. Personality Shutara is a very soft spoken young man who only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying. His quiet demeanor causes him to come across to others as soft or non-violent, which is not necessarily the case. He is an extremely loyal friend and will follow orders without question. Many have noted that Shutara is simply a natural loner, a person who does not like the company of others and will often retreat to be by himself when surrounded by others. However, in battle, Shutara's normally calm and soft demeanor transforms. Instead of being quiet and humble, he is violent and sadistic. His desire to win overrides his ability to feel any emotion, and his competitive nature in battle only assures that his actions are done at the expense of others. In battle, Shutara becomes fearless and bold, even going as far as to mock death, calling it a human weakness ''and saying that he is greater than death. Shutara has shown himself as a man to trust, and has been able to hide his years of violent bloodshed and disgraceful acts from others. He often conducts rituals and prays to Buddha on shrines he builds during the day, and repeatedly shows himself as a complex, peaceful man with values, hiding his true arrogant and conceited wishes. He can be serious, but can also be free-spirited and full of wit at times. He has a code of honor he follows to the fullest extent, and is not above sacrificing himself for others. History Shutara Shihōin was born into the '''Tenshiheisōban' (天賜兵装番, House of Godly Gears), the Shihōin Clan, one of the four noble families. As a young child, Shutara grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. His father, a noble of the clan, was reluctant to have his child play with other children, deeming those that were not of his son's social status as "peasants" ''and ''"below his social standing". As a result of his father's beliefs, Shutara grew up in relative isolation, having little to no social interaction with other outside of his parents and close family. His father, a progressive Shinigami, sent Shutara to the Shinō Academy in an attempt to curb his social isolation and to encourage him to be the next leader of the Shihōin clan. Shutara, a natural child prodigy, progressed quickly through the Academy, becoming the youngest candidate ever to graduate the academy at the young age of ten years old. Having been so young at his completion of the Shinō Academy, fears concerning his age initially prevented him from moving into the Gōtei 13. This restriction placed upon him eventually forced Shutara to return to the Academy until he was of the appropriate age to enter the Gōtei 13. After no less than three months, however, an injunction made by the Central 46 allowed Shutara to progress into the Gōtei 13, albeit forced to be a low-seated officer due to his age. Naturally, Shutara was placed into the 2nd Division and the Omnitsukido where his father was initially captain. The skilled Shutara continued to advance in the ranks of the 2nd Division as he grew older. By the time he reached the natural age of 15, he had progressed as far as being the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Upon his father's retirement the following year, Shutara was promptly promoted to Captain, setting the record for being the youngest captain ever in the history of the Gōtei 13 and earning accolades from his fellow captains. Shortly after his nomination to Captaincy, his father announced that he was to become the heir of the Shihōin clan. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Shutara's reiatsu is truly immense. Without any visible effort, he was able to bring the Captain-Commander on his knees, as well as keep away the entire Omnitsukidō force which was sent after him just with his spiritual pressure. Shutara's power is so immense that he could defeat all of the other captains upon his defection without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people perspire in fear and making it hard to breath for even the most skilled of lieutenants. His mere presence causes nearby buildings to shake and collapse, as well as scorch nature around him. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. High Intellect: Shutara possesses a large amount of intelligence. He is well-versed in the Soul Society's History and that of the Seijin, as well as the philosophy of the Seijin. He has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Shutara retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He has innate knowledge on sensitive topics, including that of the Ōin, the Hōgyoku, and the Ōken, and has knowledge of using said devices; he has used the Hogyoku on himself; for what is unknown. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Enhanced Strength: Shutara has show signs of tremendous physical abilities, being able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, as well as punch through the Southern Seireitei gate. With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily cut down about six captains with general ease. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands and breaking them in half. With a bare hand, he has been shown fending off a large blade and has even punched through entire walls when irritated. With the flat side of his hand, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. He has also been shown flicking his opponents through several buildings. He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. While fighting, his wild agressive nature only serve to increase his strength even more. Flash Steps Master: As a former member of the Omnitsukido, Shutara is very proficient with the use of Flash Steps. He is commonly perceived to be so fast when utilizing them that one cannot discern being attacked by Shutara until after it has taken place. His skill with Flash Steps is unparalleled by any other, repeatedly being able to completely slip through an opponent's reiatsu tracking and senses and attack before they realize that Shutara has appeared in that location. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. His reflexes are at his peak, and he's almost never caught by surprise. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Immense Durability: '''Shutara has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō and even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. '''Immense Endurance: Shutara is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion or distress. Kidō Expert: Shutara has shown some usage of Kidō. He has shown the usage of a level 70 Bakudo spell, and has seen producing quite powerful, lesser spells nonverbally. His art of Kidō is shown when he was able to utilize Sai to repel multiple Hollow from the location where he wanted to set camp, and even use Byakurai to strike down multiple trees for firewood. He has repeatedly shown himself to use high-level Kidō rapidly without tiring, and utilize multiple low-level spells with explosively augmented power and capability. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Shutara's skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Urahara to fight seriously as shown from one of their sparing sessions. His skills are great enough to take down several Shinigami unarmed and enough to injure an Espada-level opponent. He mainly utilizes speed while using Hakuda, and uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. By focusing his reiatsu into his hand, his skills can be very deadly. He was able to brutally defeat a lieutenant level Shinigami with only one strike. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He seems to be extremely proficient in swordmanship, being able to take on multiple released captain-level opponents at once, with his own Zanpakutō still being in it's sealed state. Shutara is ambidextrous; he therefore prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, while the other hand remains hanging or is used to execute Kidō or other techniques, but he can switch these positions in order to surprise the opponent. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. As time and experience could tell, Shutara knows how to handle a sword with the same grace as the Captain-Commander himself. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. Shutara is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. His skills allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his sealed state, rather preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent. : Ittō (壱刀, cut with a sword): Said in it's day to be a precursor to the technique Jinzen, by using reiatsu as a type of signal, the user calls out the full power of their zanpakutō. Calling out the full power of the user's zanpakuto augments the zanpakutō past it's highest boundary for a split second. In this split second the user slashes downward on the opponent's person, creating a deep and often fatal wound which is only capable of being healed by a special herb. The damage done by Ittō can cleave easily through even the toughest of Arrancar, and can even kill most Shinigami with apparent ease. Zanpakutō Hayabusa (はやぶさ, peregrine falcon) is the name of Shutara's Zanpakutō. The original form of the blade has an unknown appearance, as it is always seen in constant-release Shikai form. The blade is often seen as a large black Zanbatō with a ring on its handle similar to that of a kunai. It is normally bandaged and worn on Shutara's back. *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Hayabusa was originally considered to look exactly like the sealed state of Hayabusa, with the same exact features. However, it is soon learned that Hayabusa is a constant release zanpakutō, and is always in Shikai state. This is not due to uncontrolled spiritual power; rather, Shutara has trained his zanpakutō to remain in Shikai form, a true testament of his skill. Shutara says that he has mastered his zanpakutō to the point where having his Shikai active for most of the time rarely affects him; he is in tune with his zanpakuto, and can use it anyway he wants it. The key to his constant release Shikai is more of energy conservation, although it can be altered for boosted energy output, which resulted in a zanpakutō like Hayabusa which can fight for extended periods of time without tiring, and can remain in Shikai indefinitely. It is capable of cutting through multiple boulders with apparent ease, and can slice into multiple steel buildings with careless effort, and Shutara states that the constant release does not interfere with the power of Hayabusa. Later on, it is revealed that Hayabusa is simply forced to remain in constant-release due to Shutara's immense reiatsu. :Shikai Special Abilities: Hayabusa is a melee-type. Therefore, it does not have any element-controlling or illusion-creating abilities and is largely used for melee combat with another sword. Shutara's zanpakutō grants him two abilities, which mainly revolve around firing his reiatsu in different forms and flowing his reiatsu through the sword similar to a conducting current. He has shown mastery of two techniques his zanpakuto has taught him, and the only two that are available to him in Shikai. The rate at which Hayabusa moves is impressive - it is capable of being swung at speeds up to 200 mph, and can cut through multiple objects faster then the eye can see. :*'Keikiai (剄気合, Beheading Roar): Under construction :*'Rōkiai '(聾気合, Deafening Roar): By gathering spiritual energy within his sword, Shutara's zanpakutō is infused with spiritual energy. The spiritual energy causes the sword to glow hot white. The reiatsu trapped and pressurized within the sword explosively augments his sword swings. The sword is less prone to breaking and shattering because the reiatsu holds the form of the blade together. The blade is immensely strong and durable, and is capable of blocking multiple zanpakutō without as much as a scratch on it. The concentrated reiatsu of the sword is constantly moving, allowing it to cut cleanly through objects. Every time the sword is swung, a white streak of reiatsu emanates from the glowing blade. : : Kōryō '(蛟竜, ''rain dragon, hidden genius): At the instant of the slash, the energy that is gathered in the energy blade of Rōkiai is released in the form of a frighteningly powerful white energy blast similar to the famed Getsuga Tenshō. Shutara can control the form, shape, size, intensity, and even the concentration of this technique. Kōryō was able to match Kento's Getsuga Tenshō to the smallest detail and was able to cancel it out, albeit this stopped his attack as well. At first, Shutara used this technique without knowing it's name, and was unable to control its shape. After training with the Kōryō, Shutara was able to gradually master it's form, and can now shoot the Kōryō while retaining his Rōkiai, in the form of surging arcs, in the form of a fang/crescent, or even as a large dome shape. The vibration of Rōkiai can be utilized in Kōryō as a concussive burst of sound, similar to a sonic boom, that can deal fatal blows to one's being. :*'''Energy Wave: Shutara's zanpakutō is shown to be able to unleash considerable energy waves, capable of creating huge fissures if struck in the ground. The energy waves were able to hold back the Getsuga Tenshō with ease, and are able to disappate lower-tier attacks, such as the bala. It is also capable of throwing people off balance. :: Shikai, Second Form: The true form of Hayabusa is released by the command Feed '(かう, ''kau). Although once believed that Hayabusa was in constant-release form, it was explained that Hayabusa is simply forced to remain in constant-release form due to Shutara's immense reiatsu. However, Hayabusa condenses its true form into a smaller blade in order for Shutara to wield it effectively. The true form of Hayabusa takes form as an absurdly large blade with many decorations along its handle down to its hilt. Attached to the handle of the blade is a small axe which can also be utilized along with the blade. Given it's incredible weight and size, it is well known that one swing can produce a phenomenal, acute force of slicing all in its path. It is easily one of the most powerful physical weapons in existence, capable of cutting through most techniques with relative ease. As the former captain of the 2nd Division, Shutara prefers not to utilize this form of his Shikai, even though it offers him the maximum use of his powers. He claims that his true Shikai is too large and unwieldy to use, and that it is not useful for his work as a member of the Onmitsukidō. After his exile from Soul Society and his subsequent revoking of his captaincy, he has shown leniency to the use of this ability and has grown to use it more. In this form, he gains no additional abilities. However, the full release of Hayabusa allows him to utilize the full power of his abilties, instead of limiting the power of them. *Bankai: 'Hishō Hayabusa '(飛翔隼, Soaring Peregrine Falcon): Hishō Hayabusa releases with a tremendous shockwave of spiritual energy that spiritually aware beings feel as a gravity well that stops them from moving and is seemingly crushing their being and non-spiritual beings feel it as a strong earthquake, which levels the vicinity for miles on end. In Bankai, Hishō Hayabusa takes the form of two giantic Fūma Shuriken weapons, each weapon having four large blades creating the appearance of a large X or cross, with a hole in the center which is where Shutara holds them from. The shuriken are tethered together by a long grey chain, which wraps around Shutara's waist. While in Bankai form, Hishō Hayabusa can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a disc. Hishō Hayabusa can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. The Fūma Shuriken can fold into a dagger to make it more versatile, and the blades can disconnect and can be fired as a suprise attack. Shutara is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making his zanpakuto's paths unpredictable. Hishō Hayabusa's versatilty is shown in Bankai, as it can transform with a bright white glow into two guandao or two nōdachi, which he can switch between. : ''Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Hishō Hayabusa remains a zanpakutō that is fit for melee fighting, and is largely used for melee combat with another sword. His physical power is augmented in Bankai, and he is capable of utilizing attacks that are augmented in power. :* Augmented Shikai Abilities: In Bankai, Shutara's Shikai techniques can be utilized to a deadly advantage. Shutara's Rōkiai is now capable of creating explosive energy blasts, similar to his katana, Bakuryūga. Rōkiai can biodegrade living objects, and corrode through flesh and even steel with apparent ease. It can paralyze an opponent on contact and can disintegrate small materia easily. The energy created by Rōkiai pressurizes the sword to an extent where it is said to be able to cut through diamond easily, and can slice through many hollow without tiring. Shutara's Keikiai can take many forms, and the arrow is much more pressurized then the Shikai version; it creates a sonic boom when fired. It moves at incredible speeds, and causes an explosion upon contact with an object. It has been shown to wipe out a large vicinity. Additionally, the Keikiai's trajectory can be controlled, making the Keikiai an effectively deadly weapon in Bankai. The Kōryō does not change in color, retaining it's heavenly white appearance, but has explosively augmented power and intensity. :* Enhanced Strength: Shutara's bankai enhances his already impressive natural strength. He is able to cut cleanly through several mountains with a simple flick of his wrist, and can effortlessly block the blunt of other Bankai-level attacks, and was even able to shrug off a burst of lightning directed in his location, even going as far as channeling it through his body and launching it back out at an incredible speed. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: ''' His reiatsu is intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate beings by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Shutara's reiatsu is thickened in Bankai, to the point where a mere, sudden release caused many to choke and suffocate. His already immense spiritual power becomes so immense that is is able to instill the thought that his opponents are attacking nothing. :* '''Enhanced Durability: Shutara's durability is significantly increased during Bankai. When when a missile of reiatsu was fired at his being, Shutara meerly stodd up and shrugged the attack off. When he was struck by the Kurohitsugi, he simply smiled, and then broke the dark box away from his person. :* Enhanced Speed: Shutara's bankai enhances his speed greatly, being able to fool the likes of even his fellow clansmen Haruko Shihōin, the proclaimed "Queen of Shunpō". Opponents are barely able to register his movements, and those who are able to see him see him as a faint blur. With the blink of an eye, he can incapacitate multiple Arrancar opponents. :* Gako Kuraryū (臥虎藏龍, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon): A rather strange ability of Shutara's Bankai, it allows him to harden his reiatsu into a more stable form, which takes the form of swords most of the time. He can create these swords directly on his body or anything else he stands in contact with, such as his zanpakutō or the ground. There is no given limit in the amount of these "swords", and their size vary from a needle to about twice the length of his guandao, which is already incredibly long and large. He can create these swords all over his body, making him resemble a porcupine, and fire them in every possible direction, giving him a clever defense. Additionally, he can also use Gako Kuraryū as an armor that can stimulate his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing him to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. :* Ryūko (竜虎, two mighty rivals): Ryūko enables Shutara to manipulate power. In layman's terms, he can manipulate the force behind a strike of his sword, or that of his opponent's. As an example, he was able to let a full-force, two-handed strike on his chest do no more damage than a feather, while a single tap with the tip of his sword on his opponent's shoulder was able to cleave him whole through the middle. The limits and/or restrictions to this technique are still unknown, but it's power is so great that it can even cut apart a whole mountain with a single swipe, as well as cut through the zanpakutō of a captain-level opponent with a nonchalant strike. He can also extend the range of his attacks, but unlike Shinsō, his sword does not extend, but rather the "power" travels through. Using his special ability, Shutara can even change the point of impact of his attacks, making defending an ultimately hard, if not impossible case. :* Hiasobi (火遊び, playing with fire): This technique condenses the energy expelled by Hishō Hayabusa into many small wires that are launched from the tip of the weapon at a consistent speed. The said wires are small wires that are created by the cutting motion of reiatsu, and are invisible to the naked eye. Once launched, the wires react to an opponent's spiritual signature and begin to entangle the opponent's being, similar to how a spider wraps its prey in a web after being caught in a spider web. It is used for binding and restricting an opponent. The surprise is that the opponent is unaware that they have been entangled until Shutara uses Hikō. ::* Hikō '(火攻, ''attacking with fire): By sending a jolt of energy down from his weapon, which acts as a conductor, into the said wires, Shutara creates a chain reaction of volatile, combustable chemicals and materia that result in a large and devastating explosion, the likes of which were able to disrupt electrical systems and send electronics into overload. :*'''Bankai, Second Form:' '''By condensing his reiatsu into his Bankai, Shutara is able to ''mentally ''change the form of his Bankai to a more powerful form. Shutara's bankai takes a drastic change. It retains the form of a Fuma shuriken, but at an exaggerated size. In his Bankai's second form, it becomes a black ring with four huge blades, with 3 rings inserted on the side opposite of the blade. The segments are held together with large chains, and can be separated at will or even used as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. and can be used for mid-range combat. It is carried on the shoulder and can be thrown as a spinning shuriken. Shutara can charge energy within the large black ring and fire it in a large, wide beam akin to a Cero. Anything that is near the energy of this beam evaporates, and if an opponent is caught within the blast, their being and soul is completely destroyed. His Shikai and Bankai abilities are unusable in this state, but the Bankai Second Form condenses his power even further, allowing him hyper-speed combat and further enhanced capabilities. :::: '''Bujinkatagi '(武人気質, the spirit of true warriors): Under construction Resurrección Día de Muertos '(死霊のえじき (ディア·デ·ムエルトス), ''Dia de Muerutosu; Spanish and Japanese for "Day of the Dead"): Considered the aftermath of an experiment gone wrong that ultimately forced his exile from Soul Society, Shutara has gained access to a Resurección, originally thought to only be available to Arrancars. Due to his extensive training, Shutara has gained control of his newfound power to where his Hollow abilities only manifest after a full release of his Resurrección. Shutara does not possess an inner Hollow and cannot summon a Hollow mask unlike most Visored. Shutara refers to his control as "full manifestation", and claims that he has transcended the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow. Released by the command '''Steal (掠め取る, kasumetoru), Shutara is enveloped in a cocoon of purple reiatsu, transforming his appearance. When he reappears, he is seen as a demonic figure, appearing with red eyes, long white hair, wearing a blue cloak over a black kimono. ''Resurrección Special Ability: ''In this form, Shutara gains enhanced physical abilities as well as enhanced Zanpakutō abilities. :* Sonshi (孫子, the art of war): The only true ability of Shutara's ressurección, Sonshi allows Shutara to switch positions with a person, similar to a game of checkers. The switch can be random or forced by Shutara. Therefore, an attack that is intended for Shutara is reversed to make it seem as if Shutara was the originator of the attack, meaning that the opponent is then forced to counteract their own ability. Likewise, if Shutara is losing a battle to an enemy, he is able to switch positions with his opponent so that he is the person who is currently winning and his opponent is the one that is losing the said battle. Any injuries inflicted upon Shutara will then be switched to the opponent. To further difficult things, switching places with the opponent disrupts their central nervous system, causing them to move something that they did not intend to move (i.e. trying to move an arm results in the opponent's toes wiggling). This makes it very hard for the opponent to counteract any attacks from Shutara himself and their own "switched" ability.